Nezumi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Desde entonces nadie, ni Hanji, pudieron escuchar los chillidos que alguna ocasión Auruo escuchó. Así como el hecho de que al parecer la humanidad había perdido una vez más la única oportunidad para derrotar a los titanes debido al capricho del soldado más fuerte por mantener una mascota. Callada y obediente.


**N**_ezum__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Los rumores sobre cierto hecho eran sin duda del dominio de casi toda la tropa de reconocimiento localizada en el castillo. Si bien se trataban de solo simples chismes, todos sabían que cierta verdad había en ellos. Pero el simple hecho de pensar en las posibilidades de tales planteamientos resultaba imposible.

Después de todo parecía increíble creer que el sargento Levi tenía una mascota y mucho más que esa mascota fuera un ratón.

Esas pobres y potenciales fuentes de enfermedades como la rabia, no podían formar parte de los gustos que pudiera tener con respecto a los animales de compañía el soldado más fuerte con el que la humanidad contaba. No. Tenía que haber un error, y tratarse de insulsos chismes. Y así lo hubieran concluido hasta que la mayor Hanji dijo algo a la hora del almuerzo con respecto a ese tema que todos querían descifrar de una maldita vez. Es que si realmente existía alguna mascota que fuera propiedad del sargento, no podía, no sería, era imposible que fuese una rata.

"Quiero verlo, muéstramelo"

Los ojos curiosos de Zoe exigían más que sus palabras, palabras que el sargento rebotó con su impávida mirada.

"No he podido descifrar de que criatura se trata. Tu uniforme siempre esta impecable. No hay rastros de lo que escondes. Tampoco algún olor. Lo has hecho bien, demasiado, el no dejar que lo encuentre"

Hablaba rápido demasiado rápido, como si no pudiera contener su exaltación y esa desbordante curiosidad que se le acumulaba en la punta de la lengua. Parecía que de un momento a otro su misma excitación la ahogaría.

Lo que decía Hanji dejaba en claro que no se había quedado sentada a descifrar chismes sino que salió en respuesta de ellos. A diferencia de la mayoría que solo atinaba a observar de lejos al sargento durante su patrullar y fantasear el aspecto de esa mascota que decían tenía, con la esperanza de hallar la respuesta si es que existía alguna.

"Deja de prestar atención a esas idioteces. Mantente concentrada en tus deberes. Depende de lo que puedas sacarles a esas asquerosas cosas que vivamos un tiempo más"

Pero el sargento no le dio respuestas para calmarle los nervios. Al contrario, solo hubo potenciado sus ganas por saberlo. Lo que Levi escondía. Ya que Hanji sabía que así era. Porque aunque nadie se percatara ella podía ver ciertos cambios en la actitud de Levi. Los gestos, las críticas, los movimientos como desempeño estaban siendo ejecutados con mayor grado de elegancia a lo que solía mostrar. Siendo más brutal y efectivo que nunca. Zoe concluía que se debía a que Levi estaba contento y ese hecho estaba relacionado con el rumor que circulaba por las tropas.

"Quiero verla"

Gimoteo tan alto y fuerte que todos sintieron simpatía por el sargento.

"Quiero verla, a esa pequeña y linda criatura"

La mayor se colgaba de los hombros de Levi, quien la miraba con las facciones endurecidas.

"¡Anda!, la trataré bien. Jamás le haría daño"

Nadie dijo nada, aguardando, ansiosos y curiosos, por la respuesta que recibiría la mayor quien no dejaba de lloriquearle al sargento.

Y la réplica vino, con un puñetazo en la cara de Hanji Zoe, tumbándola hacia atrás. Noqueándola ante los ojos de los demás. Nadie dijo nada, solo Mike se movió lo suficiente para incorporar a una atontada Zoe y pensando que aunque se lo merecía Levi no debió golpearla, al menos no en la cara.

"¿Quién fue?"

Los presentes temblaron, y algunos se mordieron la lengua para no gritar de la sorpresa, cuando escucharon la profunda y frívola voz del sargento resonar en el comedor.

Pero Petra se puso en pie casi enseguida para decir: "A-Auruo, _heichou", _mientras lo apuntaba temblorosa. Bossard se secó casi de forma inmediata, acentuándosele una expresión de ultratumba y marcándosele unas fuertes ojeras debajo de los ojos. Bajándosele la presión y el estomago hasta el suelo.

"¡N-no es verdad, yo no!"

"Es cierto, ¿p-por qué no admites que seguiste a _heichou _hasta su cuarto?"

"N-no digas tonterías. Estaba patrullando cuando lo escuché, ese pequeño ruido"

"Deja de seguirlo"

"Que no lo hice"

"Dijiste que _heichou _tiene un ratón en su cuarto. Sabes que eso es imposible porque odia la suciedad"

"¡Cállate Petra!, sé lo que escuché y fue el chillido de un ratón"

La discusión que se alzara al inicio entre Petra y Auruo, la primera acusándolo y el segundo negando todo reveló al culpable. Bossard era un idiota, y los miembros de la legión no debatieron sobre ello.

"¿Un ratón?"

El sargento habló pero Petra y Auruo no lo escucharon pues seguían peleando.

"¿Te sorprende?, no más que a nosotros"

Zakarius le dijo al tiempo en que curaba la cara hinchada de la mayor Hanji. Levi se quedó pensando, meditando algo, con la mirada desviada a la izquierda casi como un niño que negaba un crimen cuando tenía las manos sucias.

"Auruo"

Esta vez habló alto, haciéndolos callar.

"Parece ser que tendré que reforzar tu entrenamiento. Y pulir esa lengua tuya"

Ninguno se levantó en pro de Bossard, solo alzaron en silencio una plegaria por él. Para que no fuera a perder nada que no pudiera recuperar después.

Ese día nadie escuchó la petulante y patética imitación de Levi auspiciada por Auruo Bossard.

La identidad o el hecho de que en verdad existiera tal mascota fue dejado aún lado por todos, excepto por la mayor Hanji que una vez recuperada se puso a buscar y a tratar de sorprender al sargento, saliendo tras él.

Por su parte Levi, quien presenciara todo aquello se dispuso a tomar las medidas necesarias.

Pues estaba claro que su nueva pequeña mascota era demasiado escandalosa. Porque sí, efectivamente, el sargento tenía una, pero no era una rata, ni nada nauseabundo como esos estúpidos soldados creían, por el contrario era un animalito bastante encantador. Demasiado.

"Por cierto"

Habló Erd Gin una vez que el sargento abandonó la sala después de haber hecho mierda a Auruo Bossard y pedido que limpiaran el desorden que dejó tras masacrarlo.

"¿Alguien ha visto últimamente a nuestro rayo de esperanza?"

"¿Te refieres a Eren?"

"Ahora que lo dices tiene rato que no se le ve por el castillo"

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Más o menos cuando empezó el rumor de que _heichou _tenía una mas-"

Las especulaciones cesaron al igual que las conjeturas hechas por la elite de Levi. Todo estaba claro, la respuesta a qué tipo de mascota era la del sargento y si la tenía, había sido dada.

"A-ah"

Entendiéndola todos con la ausencia de Jaeger.

"Lloraba"

Dijo un muy serio y deformado por los golpes, Auruo, que surgió de la nada integrándose de nuevo. Pareciendo revivir o bien de haberse vuelto una especie de zombi.

"G-gem-mí-"

"¡Cállate!"

Pidió Petra.

Todos sabían o tenían una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo con aquel niño. Y nadie dijo más. Salvo por los rezos que levantaron con el único motivo de que Levi se contuviera y dejara funcional al pobre niño. Porque estaban seguros de que no era un entrenamiento para la supervivencia en el campo de batalla, sino en la cama del sargento.

El comedor se quedó en silencio, con el pelotón de Levi preocupado.

Tratando de no imaginar por lo que Jaeger enfrentaba desde entonces.

"Eren"

Levi pronunció el nombre con los ojos afilados y relucientes como la plata sobre el mocoso que se hallaba recostado sobre la cama con las sábanas revueltas.

"Despierta"

El chico frunció la frente, entreabriendo los ojos y suspirando entrecortadamente.

"Te dije que te asearas"

El sargento empujó su pequeño y desnudo trasero con la suela de sus botas. Mirando con desdén los muslos manchados por una sustancia blanca de aspecto ahora pegajoso.

"¿_Hei-chou_?"

Apenas comenzaba a hacerse consciente de su rededor cuando Levi ya le tenía atrapado de los cabellos, contemplándole de cerca y mirándole severo.

"Has estado haciendo demasiado ruido, mocoso"

"_Ngh"_

La brusquedad con la que el soldado más poderoso tiró de sus cabellos le hizo gemir, eso más el dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda. Ese que no le dejaba sentarse apropiadamente sin arrancarle algunas lágrimas.

"Así que empezaremos con tu lengua. Si no quieres quedarte sin ella tendrás que aprender a quedarte callado"

"¿Q-qué?"

Un repentino rodillazo en la quijada lo dejó mudo, regresándolo a la cama. Recostándose con la boca reventada y temblando por lo confuso y hosco del asunto.

"Empecemos, Eren"

Desde entonces nadie, ni Hanji, pudieron escuchar los chillidos que alguna ocasión Auruo escuchó. Así como el hecho de que al parecer la humanidad había perdido una vez más la única oportunidad para derrotar a los titanes debido al capricho del soldado más fuerte por mantener una mascota. Callada y obediente.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
